Wedding Bells
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Yoh and Anna are finally getting married! And not only that but Anna is also pregnant with their first child as well. A touching story of Yoh and Anna's wedding day and the beautiful vows they make for each other. YohxAnna Fanfic please R&R, this is 5 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1 : The Announcement

Chapter 1 : The Announcement

It was a hot summer's day when Anna beckoned Yoh to talk to her privately that one afternoon as he laughed and talked with Manta. He noticed that she had something to tell him that was important but was surprised to find her blushing.

As she shut the door behind them to her room he asked his fiancée, "What's up Anna? Are you ok?" She turned around and he was surprise to see her smiling and blushing but yet still embarrassed.

"Do you remember when you came back we…" She started to say while playing with her red scarf around her head, Yoh blushed and nodded. "Well I didn't want to tell you while you were still recovering from the shaman fight but…."

Yoh then got worried and asked, "Where are you going with this Anna?" She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, this gesture shocked him but he embraced her back as she softly told him, "Yoh, I'm Pregnant."

His eyes grew wide as he looked Anna with shock, "Are you certain you are?" he asked as she nodded a Yes. His mind was now officially in shock mode at this point, he couldn't believe that his fiancée was pregnant they were both only 15. But then again…..

He blushed as he then said softly to her, "Does anyone else know about this?" She shook her head no and he smiled. "Good because I think we should both announce it."

Anna looked at him with shock and confusion and asked him curiously, "Aren't you a bit shocked about this? I Mean I just told you that I'm pregnant-" But before she could continue he softly kissed her lips and she deepened the warm embrace lovingly.

When they parted he replied, "Of course I was! I mean it's not every day that my fiancée tells me that she's pregnant with our first child!" He smiled as she just looked at him with her soft amber eyes, he stroked her hair as he took out a box from his pants pocket.

Anna looked curiously but then became a blushing mess as Yoh opened it to reveal a pair of wedding rings. Both Gold with Anna's having a ruby crown in the middle and his with shaman text on it.

"Anna I think it's time for you and me to finally get married." He said as she covered her mouth with her hands, with a tear running down her face out of happiness. "We've been together since we were ten years old and every moment I spend with you makes me a stronger shaman. I want to protect you from everything that comes our way that even dares to lay a finger on you. And most of all I want to be the one that makes you smile everyday so you can have easier life."

Anna couldn't speak but her body did for her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so warm and tenderly that he felt as if his brain was melting and all that he cared about was this moment right here. As they broke apart they gazed into each other's eyes for a good minute or two when finally there was a knock at the door.

"Yoh? Anna? Are you guys ok? You guys aren't making a lot of noise in there for two people talking to each other." Asked a embarrassed Tamao.

Yoh and Anna smiled and walked hand in hand to the door to the young girl and Manta, with their eyes widening at how loving Anna and Yoh looked together. Yoh asked his close friend, "Manta can you call the others to come over here? Me and Anna need to make an announcement."

Manta replied with curiosity, "Yeah, sure." And went to call them on the phone, leaving only Tamao who was looking at them both like they were new people that she didn't know. Anna then spoke to her, "Tamao I want you to help me prepare dinner tonight."

Tamao nodded her head and replied respectfully, "Of course!" and down the stairs they went to prepare a giant feast for that night.

When everybody was gathered up together they started to whisper around and ask each other if anyone knew what Yoh and Anna was gonna announce to them. Horo Horo and Ren both hanged out together with Ryu as he fashioned his hair like it was his own medal. Chocolve was making stupid jokes and getting many slaps in the face from Pilika, Jun and Tamao when he had accidently ran into and fell on their breast.

Everyone went silent as Yoh called out to them, "Thanks everyone for coming here today on such a weird occasion." Everybody laughed and he went on and said, "Me and Anna have some very great news that we would like to share with you all."

Anna blushed and Yoh nodded his head as they both said in unison, "We're getting married." Everybody looked at the two shocked and all said together, "WHAT?" and just as Anna tried to relieve herself of any further embarrassment, Yoh grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in as he also Told them happily, "And Anna is pregnant with our first child~"

That's when everybody's mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Ren chuckled as Horo Horo and Ryu literally fainted out of sheer shock as everybody else clapped their hands and congratulated them with hugs and kind words.

That night everybody partied like it was the end of the world, even the worst of friends there got along and got drunk together. Anna and Yoh were placed at the head of the huge table that was set outside and was laughing along with everybody else as the other's performed a sort of talent show in celebration. And that was pretty much the best Announcement party ever.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Groomsmen

Chapter 2 : The Groomsmen

Yoh and his best buds were at the bridal shop looking for tuxes and talking about Yoh's upcoming wedding with Anna, they still couldn't believe that the two were getting married let alone the fact they we're having a baby.

"Dude whatever you need help with the baby, feel free to call us, we'll be glad to help out. As long as we don't have to change any diapers." Horo Horo said to Yoh as he helped tie his friends tie. Yoh laughed and replied back, "Thanks I'll be sure to contact you if my son/daughter needs to see Uncle Horo Horo."

Len smiled and said blissfully, "I can't believe your finally getting married Yoh. And the first out of our group to have a child." Yoh looked at himself in the mirror in his black tux as he replied, "Yeah I know, crazy right?"

Ryu then asked a question that has been running through the minds of the rest of the guys since the announcement yesterday, "Say, Yoh when did you and Anna… you know, had sex?" Ren barley even cared as he replied for Yoh, "Actually this is his second time having sex with Anna."

The other guys looked at Yoh in disbelief as Yoh blushed like a storm as Chocolve held his shoulders yelling, "This is your second time?" Lyserg pulled him off as Ren continued, "Yes his second time, the first was before he headed out to America."

All the guys, but Yoh, yelled at Ren, "Since when did you know this?" Ren looked at the group of guys as if they we're but toddlers and explained to them in a simple sentence, "Yoh told me that day before it was night time."

Yoh couldn't take it anymore and decided to change the subject before he died of embarrassment, "Hey so you guys really don't mind being my groomsmen? I mean you all have responsibilities now that the shaman tournament is over."

They all looked at Yoh and replied together, "Of course we don't mind!" Ren placed a hand on Yoh's shoulder and smiled as he said, "We're your best friends, of course we would want to be there for your wedding, and hopefully there for your baby shower party as well."

Ryu chuckled and said, "Let's not get to ahead of ourselves, besides the baby won't be born until next year."

It was during these times that made Yoh smile and feel grateful for everyone that was with him and feel the love that was coming off from them. He took one last look in the mirror and said to everyone, "Well we may not know what happens in the future and where everything will go from here but everything is gonna be alright."

And with that they bought their tuxes and headed back to Yoh's home to help prepare for the wedding that was going to happen on March 30th, exactly 2 days from now.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Bridesmaids

Chapter 3: The Bridesmaids

Anna looked at herself in amazement and wonder. The dress was beautiful; it was a pure white silk dress with a silver design so beautiful that she could barely believe that it was hers. They had decided to try it on that day since the men were out getting the tuxes ready for the wedding tomorrow.

Tamao looked at her in an awed stare as she said, "Anna you look absolutely beautiful in that wedding dress!"

Jun nodded in agreement, "Yeah it looks like my family's tailor did an excellent job making that dress for you."

Anna smiled and said to them, "Thanks you two for being my bridesmaids. I couldn't think of anyone else besides you guys."

Jun walked up to Anna and cupped her hand on her cheek while replying, "You have done so much for me and my family that this is the least that I could do for you. Also don't be hesitant to call me if you ever need a babysitter for your new baby."

Anna giggled and replied, "Of course I will, besides unfortunately I think that being arrange will come sooner than later."

This caused both girls to look at Anna curiously as she walked to the sliding doors to gaze outside in an almost trance like state that showed a mixture between sadness and joy.

It was Tamao who spoke up first and to ask her, "Anna what do you mean that it will come sooner or later? Are you and Yoh going to be doing something after the baby is born?"

The young bride turned to look at them with sadden eyes, "Unfortunately yes, after the baby is born we will only have a year to spend with our child before me and Yoh have to leave to go on our journey to tie up loose ends with some old enemies."

Jun and Tamao's eyes widened and Jun spoke up this time with a shaken voice, "But your child needs you Anna, you can't just give birth and spend only a year with Him or her you need to bond with your child."

"I don't want to leave my child as much as anyone else would. But in order to create a world that is in some order for my child to live in me and Yoh decided to head out on this quest to make sure that happens. That's why I need you guys to help raise up my child while I'm gone and to help Him or Her to be raised honorably and lovingly…."

It was too much for Anna as she shed one tear that trickled down her cheek and the two girls walked up to her and placed their hands around her body in a comforting sisterly mode.

June wiped away that one tear and said to Anna, "Don't worry so much honey, I'll make sure to help raise your child like it is my own and I'm Sure Tamao will help as well."

Tamao nodded happily and added in, "I'm sure you're going to leave the child here anyway and I am going to assure you guys right now that I will do everything in my power to raise him up like he was my own child as well. This I promise you Anna."

Anna looked at to two girls gratefully and smiled. She had chosen her Bridesmaids wisely because she couldn't have asked for anyone better to help her not only with the wedding but also with her 1st child.


	4. Chapter 4 : Wedding Bells

Chapter 4: Wedding Bells

The Day had finally arrived and everybody was in tears, not because it was sad but because of happiness for Yoh and Anna. Not only had the couple had gone through some of the roughest situations but also there had been moments where they thought that they would never see each other again. But thankfully God had allowed them to still live and they had finally made the decision to get married.

Horo-Horo looked at Yoh one last time before all the Groomsmen led the women out into the garden for the reception and smiled as he said,

"Dude, I just want you to know that you have been one of my best friends since we met at the beginning of the shaman tournament. Not only have you been there for me you also taught me some valuable lessons that I will use for the rest of my life. You'll be a great dad and I'll be sure to help you along the way of this journey you're going through."

Yoh smiled and Horo-Horo returned the look and the two hugged and out of respect for each other gave each other a kiss on the cheek which is the highest form that they could possibly show.

Ren was standing in the doorway smiling his cool guy smile and walked up to him as he sarcastically said, "Well I guess it's my turn to say something now isn't it?"

Yoh laughed, "Well I wouldn't force you to say anything if you didn't mean it."

The two men laughed and for a time it was like they were back at the Shaman fights just hanging out and trash talking each other. Now Yoh was getting married and Ren was his groomsmen.

Ren smiled, "I just want to thank you Yoh for everything that you have done for me for my family and for my life in general. You taught me the true value of friendship and bonds and how they can overcome some of the toughest obstacles that life throws at you. I will never forget how you brought be back from the dead and sacrificed your own chance of winning the shaman fight to become the shaman king. I will be there for you when you need an alley in the future and I'm honored to have the role as Uncle to your unborn child."

Yoh's eyes glistened with emotion as Ren did something that was so out of character of him that it was creepy, he walked up to Yoh and hugged him in a tight embrace and Yoh returned it with equal amount of emotion.

"Thanks man that means a lot." Yoh said as the two departed from their Bromance hug.

Then Yoh walked up to Ryo and said to him, "Ryo you are one of the most loyal, hilarious, strong and kindest guy that I have ever met and I'm glad that you were there by my side during the tournament."

Ryo smiled his big goofy grin and replied back in his happy voice, "Not a problem my dear friend it was a great honor fighting by your side against your twisted twin brother." The two laughed and as a sign of respect Ryo gave him an Italian kiss on both cheeks that was only given to people of his family.

"Well this is surely one of the cutest scenes I have ever seen in my life." Came a voice from the doorway that caught everybody off guard, their eyes widened as they saw Hao stood in the doorway wearing a black tux like his twin and smiled as he walked up to him saying, "I hope I'm at least able to attend the wedding of my only brother."

All three of them glared at him but Yoh welcomed the sight of his brother by saying, "Of course you are. Besides you'll be able to meet up with your new sister in-law."

Hao smiled, "Well I guess I'll see you at the reception then. And again congratulations." And he walked out of the room to the garden leaving all 4 men in the room once again.

Yoh walked to the door and turned his head smiling as he said, "Well it's time." And with that they gathered around Yoh and they shared a group hug and shared final blessings and kisses on the cheek.

The wedding in general was beautiful, they had decided to hold it outside in their garden and everybody was laughing and smiling, waiting for the bride and groom to head out to the arch where Silva was there in his own tux smiling. That's when the music started to play and everybody looked as Yoh was guided down the aisle by his groom men smiling at Silva and grinning like mad and as they got in position they heard the lovely stringed instruments as they saw the bridesmaids started to appear one by one on either side of Anna, who made the entire crowd gape at her beauty and Yoh could feel tears of happiness run down his cheeks.

When she finally stood in front of Yoh they smiled at each other and at that moment they realized that they would be together forever.

Silva smiled and said to the crowd, "We are gathered here today in celebration of the new unison between Yoh Asakura and Anna Koyama who by this time had already been together over 5 and a half years, which by the way is a long time if you know how Yoh is."

The whole audience laughed and Yoh laughed along rubbing his head in embarrassment.

Silva continued along saying, "But that is what makes him a great and honorable man that will stick up for the ones that he cares about and will always manage to do the right thing. And what better woman to balance him out than Anna whose strong sense of justice and an even stronger personality to balance his soul completely."

He turns to Yoh first, "Do you Yoh Asakura, take Anna Koyama to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?"

Yoh gazed into Anna's eyes and smiled, "I Do."

Silva nodded and turned toward Anna, "And do you, Anna Koyama take Yoh Asakura to be your lawful wedded husband, to love in sickness or in health, for rich or for poor, till death do you part?"

Anna smiled a gentle smile that warmed Yoh's heart to the very center, "I Do."

Silva smiled, "Than by the power invested in me, and by the country of Japan I pronounce you Husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Yoh and Anna shared a warm soft kiss as their friends and family members cheered for them in such a joy that even the spirits all around them had started to cry out of sheer happiness. And in the distance at a local church, Wedding bells were heard through the air.


	5. Chapter 5 : See You All Again Soon

Chapter 5 : See You All Again Soon

The Banquet was amazing. All the food was of the highest quality and the wine was of the sweetest variety that it made many of the guest drunk from the first moment that they drinked a sip of it. Yoh and Anna Sat in front at the table and watched as all their friends engaged themselves in humorous stories and nostalgic memories of their adventures with Yoh in the time of the great Shaman tournament and the fight against his brother Hao, who didn't mind being the center of some peoples conversation.

It was 3 hours after the reception and people had started to become so drunk that they had to struggle to keep awake and fall on their butt, but some of them had no luck and they passed out with bright red faces but with a jolly face.

That was when Anna gave the signal to Yoh that it was time for their final announcement and Yoh smiled as he kissed her cheek and they stood up together to the hall of people laughing and enjoying the festivities.

"Everyone I would like to have your attention please." Yoh said as he called out to everyone, they all fell silent and he smiled, "Thank you, first off I would like to thank you all for coming to our wedding and for the wonderful gifts that you have given us."

The whole hall smiled and some even called out "YOUR WELCOME!"

Anna took over with her gentle yet same old tone as she did before the wedding, "We thought right now would be the time to tell you all one that you need to know. Me and Yoh, after our first child is born, will be heading out on a new quest to finish some unfinished business we have in some other parts of Japan."

That made everyone grow really silent and sad because they didn't expect that the couple would leave so soon right after their child was born.

Yoh smiled and continued from where Anna left off, "But don't worry we will be back as soon as we can and when we do we'll be sure to give you each a call from home of our return. So this is what I would like to say personally right now, this is NOT goodbye, we are NOT abandoning anyone, and we WILL come home alive and I expect a great warm welcome when we do."

The whole hall cheered in those words and they all raised their glasses and Yoh Called out, "Till we meet again my friends."

And the whole hall replied back, "Till we meet again."

Then the banquet went on as it did before the announcement but with a few people bursting into tears here and there. As Yoh and Anna walked toward the door to the whole hall exploded with a cry, "See You guys soon!"

Anna and Yoh turned their head at the same time and smiled as they said together in perfect unison, "See you all again soon."


End file.
